infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT160NL v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT160NL v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CUR01 FCC ID = Q87-WRT160NL CPU Type = Atheros AR9130 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = cFeon EN25P64 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = winbond W942566EN-5 nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Ralink RTL8306SD Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.98" x 6.27" x 1.3" USB = 1x USB 2.0 (can operate w/ USB HUB) Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = 03-24-10-r14144 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = Linksys E2100L v1.0 Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9102 WiSoC WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x RP-SMA External Removable Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Support for Linksys WRT160NL? *WRT160NL Print Server How-TO *WRT160NL? *WRT160NL Hardware Mod Flashing *Linksys WRT160NL *http://wrt160nl.org/ Upgrading Reverting *Source # Unplug ethernet & power cables # While holding down the reset button (bottom of router), plugin the power cable. Wait until the the power LED (blue) starts blinking. Let go of the reset button. Wait until the LED becomes steady. # Login to the router (192.168.1.1), go to Administration tab > Firmware upgrade, choose the "after Flashing, reset to" to Reset. # Choose original Firmware # Hit upgrade Wait til it says Success and asks to login, leave login blank, password to "admin" (original Linksys default login). JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts 3.3V TX RX NC GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! External Label Port 1 3 2 2 3 1 4 0 Port 4 is the internal/cpu port. Port 5 is probably unconnected. Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR9130 Category:AR9102 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:Ralink Category:RTL8306